Young Justice: Red X Reborn
by robingirlfan
Summary: Robin and Raven find themselves in another dimension with the Young Justice team with new enemies and friends how will they overcome this with this new change they will be forced to adapt and take new names to form part of the team how will this change them will they be able to go back to their home... read and find out this is my first story please read ps: i suckat summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: Red X Reborn **

**Preview chapter: the loss of the Titans**

**AN: hi I'm robin fan girl but you can just call me shani since its part of my real name this is my first ever story that I've published since I got a bunch of them in my story notebooks because I never bring myself to finish one they always end in there… well anyways I'm not from the USA and I don't live there either I'm from the Caribbean so be free to correct me when I'm wrong **

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF ITD CHARACTER**

**WARNING: this is NOT a DEATH FIC**

**Thank you now on with the story!**

It was supposed to be a simple mission

.

.

.

Robin! No don't go!

.

.

.

None of them should have gotten hurt

.

.

Raven come on raven hang on please don't go

.

.

.

They shouldn't have lost their leader

.

.

.

Beast Boy grab on to Robin his going to get sucked in the black hole!

.

.

.

They shouldn't have lost a teammate

Hang on Raven help is on the way just hang on we can't lose you not again… we can't.

.

.

.

But even so today they were mourning for their fallen friends the last members of the Teen Titans Beast Boy Cyborg and Starfire how could this happen… Brain one of the most dangerous enemies of the TT tried to make a portal keyword tried the portal soon turned into a black hole and everything was cause in the lab the portal collapsed on itself and started sucking everything in the only way to stop it was from the other side Robin volunteered but even as the whole team argued he jumped in Beast Boy wasn't able to save him without getting sucked in as well as they watched their leader jump in everybody knew the reasons why ¨if I can save my friends I will do it no matter what the cost¨ that's how they lost him.

As for Raven when the portal started closing the force of the portal grew stronger the building collapsed on itself she made a shield to protect them but she had been fighting with the monkey earlier and her magic was depleting but she wasn't going to let the rest of her friends be crushed when everybody got out her shield gave in and the ceiling crushed her… they tried to dig her out and what they found was a bloody mess but she was still alive she saw robin go in the portal which was almost closing and suddenly her Dark Raven wrapped her up and followed him. We all thought that maybe it was because of the mind link they shared or maybe because of the will power to save her friend but they knew that the secret would stay with them, but what the team was sure of was that Robin and Raven where no more.

The city made a statue of them to honor their deaths and to remember them the great heroes of jump city that they will be greatly missed, the team also decided to make a grave for them just outside the tower close to the shore this just made their deaths more real for the team this symbol of death just made them remember that they were really gone at least from this dimension but none of them knew this little fact

**An: aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all for today I know it was short but it was a preview the plot will be more especific on the next chapter tell me what you think.**

** see ya!**

**R &** **R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young justice: Red X Reborn**

**AN: Hello again and welcome to Red X Reborn I hope that you like this chapter and that you keep on reading this story I made it long seeing that last chapter was so short the reason why is because it was a preview so I didn't want to make it that long just so you know from now on I'll be updating almost every three days or so you know so I have time to think about the chapters and so that you don't have to wait that long for updates and it also gives me time to think of what to do with the story anyways… enjoy!**

* * *

Robin POV

I woke up feeling pain all over my body like a herd of elephants decided it would be fun to step on me over and over again as I tried to figure out where I was I decided to open my eyes and all I could see was darkness I decided that wherever I was it was night or I was in a closed space but feeling the breeze I went with option A **_okay so I am in out in the open next my surroundings_** I tried to look around but since I was laying in my back all I could see was walls in my sides and what looked like an entrance, at the entrance I could see a deem light.

Next I went with my hearing , first I heard my beating heart it was steady calm and peaceful ,then I heard my breathing, it was ragged and kind of painful **_must have a few busted ribs but nothing too bad_** then what I heard next was the honking of well… a horn so the light on the entrance must be of cars which means I'm in an alleyway but what I heard next was what surprised me, it was another breathing form another person which means that I'm not alone I tried to stand up but found that it hurt too much to stand… no wait that's wrong it hurt too much to even move a muscle as I tried to focus on the breathing of the other person noticed that whoever was close to me had to be sleeping why you ask? The breaths were long and deep like of a sleeping person so I relaxed myself and I tried to remember how I ended up like this

**_I was on a mission but… what was the mission about? I remember darkness and then a black raven came at me… a raven… how can that be?… Wait I wasn't alone in the mission, the titans were with me! That's right and I was in Jump city but where am I now and where is the team… a dark raven I remember falling that must have been raven trying to save me but why was I falling then it came back to me… the mission, Brain, the portal everything I remember jumping in and throwing explosives then the blast threw me further back then I saw the dark raven wrap me under its wing then it's all black._**

If what I remember is true then the person next to me must be… Raven! I willed myself to move, to see if she was okay, if she was hurt! Anything! I forced myself to stand up and I had to bite down my tongue just to keep myself from screaming I looked around and sure enough it was raven next to me she was sprawled out in the ground she had a few scratches and her left leg and arm were bended In an irregular angle but what scared me was the little blood pool underneath her that was slowly spreading out I bended to grab her bridal style and started walking out of the alley limping slightly I still had my Robin suite and also my domino mask when I reached the end I noticed that strangely enough the street seemed slightly familiar, the tall buildings, the feeling of being watched in the dark night, and the presence of something dark lurking around in the shadows, there was no mistaking it… He was in Gotham City.

* * *

There was no way he could be in Gotham his home the place where he was born as a hero the place with many of the most dangerous criminals in the world there was just no way he just couldn't figure how after jumping into a black hole they ended up in Gotham it just didn't make any sense but if this was really Gotham then that meant that batman was here it was night so that meant that he was in patrol and the Batcave would be alone except for Alfred who would always be there I saw that the streets were desolated there was no one around so that mean I could travel more freely first I needed to know where I was so I went back to the alley and started climbing the stairs (An: you know the ones that are always in the sides of the buildings like the emergency stairs)

when I reached the top of the kind of tall building I saw that I was relatively close to shore so I could find a place to rest in the docks I grabbed raven again this time piggy ride style and run to the ledge and jumped to the next building and so on it felt like the old days in patrol were I jumped freely roof after roof to catch criminal and put them behind bars when I finally made it to the docks I found a cabin I broke the door open and headed in the cabin was pretty simple it was a bed in the far left corner a couch on the other side of the room there was a small dark brown table that had a TV and a radio and a mini fridge in another corner of the room there was a door which he guessed was the bathroom he layed Raven in the bed ''don't worry Raven you're alright now" he said and sat on the couch himself as after a while Raven finally opened her eyes he bolted from the couch and stayed near her.

"Robin is that you?" she said her voice was creaky and thick

"Yeah it's me don't worry, how are you doing" I said she tried to stand up and gasped in pain

"Easy Raven you got it bad" I said and pueshed her slowly back down in the bed "now I asked you…? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck where are we?" she asked she looked around the room groggily

I tried to think of a way to answer I just couldn't will myself to tell her that we are in Gotham one of the most dangerous cities in the world with many of the most deadly villains wanted by the Justice League and was also his home.

"Robin come on snap out if it" she said she shacked my arm and I finally snapped of it I took a breath and turned to her

"Listen Raven we are in one of the most dangerous cities in the world it's called Gotham I don't know how we got here but my past mentor is here this is his city so I can contact him to ask to send us back to Jump City but not tonight it's too dark and its dangerous to go in the night we could get killed specially in the condition we are… For tonight we'll stay here but tomorrow we'll head out to his base" I said

Gotham City I've heard of it isn't this Batman territory… wait don't tell me Batman is your mentor!" she said surprise in her eyes and looking at me as if she was waiting to be contradicted.

"Yes he is don't worry about that right now what matter are your wounds do you think you can heal yourself?" I asked. She was no longer bleeding but I was still worried about them I didn't know the extent of her wounds and it could get infected and that was never good.

"Don't worry about them I got rested enough and I can easily heal myself after a little while I can heal you as well'' she said as soon as she said that her body started glowing with a dark light and her wounds started closing up since the Trigon incident she had decided that her magic was too weak and decided to go back to her home world to study in the mystical arts from the trip she had gained the ability to heal not only herself but others as well.

At least 20 minutes later she finally stopped glowing she let a deep breath out and stood up I didn't bother to push her down again cause I knew that she was healed enough and also because I couldn't even keep my eyes open I had been jumping and walking for way too long also with the weight of Raven with me and my body couldn't keep up anymore I was about to black out when I felt to soft hands hold me up

"Wow now! Robin you okay? Come on I'll take you to the bed'' she levitated me to the bed and set me down "I'm going to have to heal you now your body can't take much stress… oh and just you know this is going to hurt so brace yourself"

Leaving no room for argument she placed her hands on my chest and I felt as her magic surrounded me like ten billion little bugs surrounding me I felt my wounds starting to close and my bones resetting themselves I tried to hold back my scream but I was too tired and it hurt too much it felt like she was breaking my bones and resetting them again I screamed bloody murder and tried to get away but the pain was too much **_calm down Grayson you've been through worse_** I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself but my body was going through shock and I couldn't snap myself out of it

Don't worry I know it hurts but it will be over soon I promise" she said with a soothing voice

After a few minutes the pain finally ended and I let out a deep breath surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as it did last time I tried to stand up but I was too tired.

Don't worry I'll be here just rest" she said she slowly pushed me back down and as if it was by a magic spell I fell asleep.

* * *

Robin POV

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes I stood and looked around Raven was sleeping in the couch and the TV was turned on but it was mute the couch her hair covering her face and a small smile in her lips she looked very relaxed and calm I walked to her and carried her to the bed I smiled softly at her she really was my best friend. I walked to the TV to turn it off but I saw and picture of Batman so I turned the volume up

"Yesterday night the Joker was caught by the Batman and his partner Robin" said the reporter and a pic of Batman and me in a warehouse with the Joker "viewers say that the Dynamic Duo of Gotham not only fought with the Joker but also Two face but the latter ran away before he was apprehended" then a video of both me and Batman played in the TV fighting the Joker on the warehouse there were goons fighting Robin and Batman fighting with the Joker/

I slumped down in the couch I couldn't believe it, it was really me fighting alongside Batman with the Joker and Harvey but it wasn't possible there was just no way I realized that it could have just been that Batman had decided that he would take a new protégé but even if that happened there was no way that this new Robin could move exactly like me it was next to impossible no one could copy the Flying Grayson's moves no one so I ruled that possibility out I tried to think of another possible explanation to this **_maybe time travel…_** I checked the date of today in the TV April 5 2014 we were still in the same year and if I'm not wrong it was fourth of April yesterday so it wasn't time travel but if that's not me and we didn't do time travel… Then that means that we are in an alternate dimension and there was no way we could go back in to our dimension we are stuck here… Damm it! if we are in the same date then there is no way we can go back, at least not now technology is not that advanced to travel between dimensions also if that was the case then I can't go back to Bruce he would question our story and most likely think that we or at least I'm a clone of this Robin so that is not an option my train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a small voice.

Robin that you?" said Raven

I couldn't answer I was frozen in place my mind couldn't process what I was seeing Raven noticed my petrified state and quickly followed where my eyes were frozen the video was still playing and she looked at me with doubt in her eyes I knew she figured it out by the way she was scouting me with her purple orbs.

"How did this happen" she said

"I think that the black hole that sent us here was really a portal from another dimension" I said

"Do you know how to get back" she said

"No I don't we're stuck here there's no way to get back" I said I looked at her "what do you think we should do"

"Start again I guess there's no way to go back might as well stay here there are heroes here we can take new names and as we get recognized we can form a team" she said I noticed that a tear dripped down her shin she was trembling and was looking down to avoid my gaze

I immediately walked to her and raised her head with my hand and hugged her tight but not enough to hurt her then I whispered in her ear "hey Raven it's okay we're going to be fine everything will turn out just fine"

''I miss them Robin they think we're dead that we left them that we abandoned them that we are gone I want to go back I want to be with them I don't want to be alone" she cried and sobbed into my shoulder and I couldn't stand her tears I wanted to make her stop crying no matter what because I couldn't stand her sad face.

"I know Raven I want to go back too but there's just no way we can go back its impossible how we got here was an accident a one in a billion chance we are going to have to stay here make a new life just like you said and don't worry you're not going to be alone I'm going to be right next to you I'll protect you no matter what I promise"

"Really no matter what?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"Of course don't I always keep my promises" I said a grin on my face and brushed the hair from her beautiful purple eyes.

"Thanks Robin so what will our new names be?" she asked after a while of just standing there with me we both sat down on the couch

"Well we can't risk your name I don't know if anyone in this dimension has it so I think you should change you hero name got any ideas

"… What about Light Raven?" she said

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said "it's too close to your name"

"Well what about Hallow" she said "my powers are in the form darkness and when you're in it you feel as the space is hallow"

"Not a bad name mine will be Red X" I said and I saw shock go through her features

"You sure I mean don't you think you should choose a different name" she said

"Actually I think it's a good name I mean I have some bad memories with it but I want to start anew there's no way that it will affect me besides I like the name" I replied with a grin on my face

"Yeah you're right we're starting fresh new lives new team" she said also with those rare smiles in her face

"Okay then that makes us Hallow and Red X not bad don't you think we'll make a pretty good team don't you think" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders

"Yeah and no one will take us down we'll protect each other just like old times" she said and rested her head on my chest

Yeah… just like old times"

**AN: and doneeeeee wow that took me time I hope you liked I added some fluffiness in the end I just love Raven and Robin they look so cute together anyways leave me your reviews they make me happy thanks for the people who reviewed followed and or favorite this story thank you and I just want to know do you want Robin and Raven as a couple leave me your Reviews to let me know anyways have a beautiful day and or night **

**AMOR Y PAZ! **


End file.
